Kakashi vs Gai:Race to Shizune's Heart!
by Asami01
Summary: Two rival Shinobi take their usual competitiveness to a totally unexpected level. This time around, they compete for the love of the same woman! Who'll end up the victor as they go forth with the challenge, Kakashi or Gai? Or will both wind up broken hearted as they search for a rare gift to win Shizune over? Disclaimer:I own none of the characters original to the Naruto world.
1. White Desert Rose

And so his day began as normal; _Hatake Kakashi_ of the Village Hidden in the Tree Leaves.

He went along on his usual stroll through the village hoping to see some familiar faces, while also equally hoping to avoid that of certain others.

One of those faces he had been trying to avoid was that of his most overly enthusiastic rival, _Maito Gai_.

There didn't seem to be a time when Gai _wasn't_ challenging Kakashi to something ridiculous, Kakashi felt. But with all the respect he had for Gai, he couldn't really see himself turning him down, at least, not without a very good reason, and thus, he had all reason to keep himself as far away from Gai as possible.

"Kuh-KAshi! So there you are!"

_"Oh no. And here, I thought today, I'd be home free."_ Kakashi thought to himself trying his best to feign excitement as he turned to face Gai.

"Oh hey ... Gai! Nice seeing you here!"

"Huh-ha!" Gai gave an abrupt laugh. "You wouldn't have been trying to avoid our usual competitive rival challenge, now would ya Kuh-Kashi? Took me all day to spot you!"

"Who me?" Kakashi asked quietly, pointing to his person. "Nah. I was just lost in thought is all. Must have missed you as I was walking along. So anyway..." Kakashi gave a slight sigh preparing himself. "What'll the challenge be today, Gai?"

"Well oh well, Kuh-Kashi! So nice of you to ask! But it just wouldn't be right for me to pick the challenge this time around after I determined the conditions of our last face off, as tempting as the idea may be! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Guy finished with his usual or rather, to Kakashi, his _unusual_ guffaw.

"No, no. I insist. Besides, I'm certain I was the one who chose our last face off." Kakashi replied.

"Ha! You trying to avoid picking the challenge, Kuh-Kashi! Well, no worries. I'm sure I can think up something soon that'll get our blood boiling!" Gai said in excitement.

"Great, great... tell me when that happens." Kakashi spoke in a less than enthusiastic manner as he prepared to use this opportunity to escape Gai's clutches.

But as he turned to leave, someone whom Kakashi had been thinking of lately caught his eye, and that of Gai's as well

It was _Shizune_. She was heading back to the Hokage's Mansion after having run a few errands for Tsunade.

Walking directly between the two Shinobi, Gai and Kakashi, she gave them both a smile and a greeting as she passed by.

"Hey fellas. Nice day today." She continued forward as she held onto Tonton.

Both Kakashi and Gai had their eyes fixed on her the whole time she moved along, especially upon her smile. There was just something about Shizune; maybe it was the way she smelled, maybe it was that little perk in her step, maybe it was her cute little squeal; they couldn't pinpoint it, but whatever it was, they both knew it made them love her. What neither knew, up to that point, was that they both felt the same way about her.

_"Hmmm?"_ Gai thought as his eyes jetted toward Kakashi and his gaze upon Shizune.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Gai laughed. "This is classic! Seems you and I, both, have been taken in by a certain someone passing by!"

"Who would have thought," He continued on. "two rivals, not only clashing in wits, stamina, and overall skills as Shinobi, but also rivals in love!" Gai exclaimed rather flamboyantly.

"Well, I've figured out our challenge, Kuh-Kashi, and I hope you're ready, because it's going to be a doozy. You and I will compete for the love of the sweet and delicate, ever elegant, Shizune!" He finished as he twirled his hips and smiled.

"Hmm? You say something?" Kakashi asked, seemingly clueless at all Gai just mentioned, and only now just turning his attention away from Shizune, who was now out of sight.

"Ha! That's what I love about ya Kuh-Kashi. That cool 'don't really care' attitude of yours. Makes you my perfect rival!"

"Well, all right. Guess I'll see you later." Kakashi stated still unknowing of what Gai had mentioned earlier on.

After Gai explained his challenge again to Kakashi, his idea wasn't exactly accepted with open arms. While Kakashi didn't deny his feelings for Shizune, he didn't believe the challenge to be very practical.

"First, we'd need to know what exactly would win over Shizune, if anything at all exists that could, in fact, win her over. For all we know, she could despise men competing over her as if she were a trophy. And by doing so, we might effectively ruin any chance we have at getting with her." Kakashi went on explaining.

"Second, even if we did know of "something" and she was perfectly fine with the idea of us competing over her, why, at all, would that guarantee she'd just jump into the arms of whomever won said challenge?" Kakashi finished.

"HAHAHA! KUH-KASHI! You underestimate the power of youth and all its resourcefulness!" Gai answered back excitedly.

"And what, exactly, is that supposed to mean?" Kakashi asked, hoping to himself that Gai would swiftly get to the point.

"It means that one day while taking an extraordinary jog of 500 laps through the Leaf Village park, I happened by Shizune resting on a park bench. Staying out of her sight, from behind the park bench, I overheard her speaking words of longing, of desire, of youthful passion!" Gai continued on feverishly, much to Kakashi's dismay.

_"Would he just get to it already..."_ Kakashi thought with a plain look on his face.

"Well, what those words were exactly are as followed, 'Oh if someone were to bring me the rare white desert rose, a rose capable of healing a vast amount of disease and injury when ground up and mixed in with other medicine, then he'd surely be my hero and would heal my longing heart. I'd rush into his arms, never to leave.'" Gai spoke in his best, or rather, to Kakashi, his _worst_ impersonation of Shizune.

"So what you're saying is that you stalked her, decided to eavesdrop, and probably misheard what she said? Because what you're saying seems a bit farfetched." Kakashi stated, in a rather unimpressed tone.

"So long as my name's _Maito Gai_ and I live by the Power of youth fueling my Ninja Way, she did indeed say that, Kuh-Kashi!" Gai proclaimed refusing to back down.

"So you see, all we have to do is race to find that desert rose, and bring it before Shizune to win her longing heart over, which if we do find the rose, is surefire_ guaranteed_ to win her over." Gai said as he gave his signature shining smile and thumbs up.

"I planned on going all on my own prior to this, but what better way to show my true love for Shizune than to compete with a highly capable Shinobi, such as yourself, to win her over!" Gai shouted.

"Hmmm. Still sounds a little sketchy, but I'll play along. How do you propose we go about this?" Kakashi asked.

"Well, it's simple. We ask the Fifth to grant us a request to head out to the desert on a special personal mission. Then we take it from there!"

Still feeling not so convinced, Kakashi continued his questions.

"And, what's to say we will even find this desert flower? How do we explain being away from the Village if we don't?"He asked Gai straightforwardly. _"How do we explain being away from the Village if we do? It's a flower."_ Kakashi also wondered.

"You again underestimate the power of youth, my friend! Haha! That flower will be found so long as we rely upon the power of youth and loving passion!"

"Okay, thought so." Kakashi answered feeling even less convinced than before, and only hoping Gai would calm down.

Even still, Kakashi would go along with Gai's challenge, granted they got the permission to do so, because as unlikely as it seemed they'd even complete it, he didn't feel comfortable with the idea that Gai would go forth with it even if _he_ didn't, and thus, possibly find the flower all on his own and as a result, win Shizune over.

"You want to what!?" Tsunade asked the two Shinobi before her.

"We'd, uh, like permission to head out to the desert for some time on a 'personal' mission." Kakashi stated, hoping not to get yelled at again.

"And just what is this 'personal' mission all about?" Tsunade questioned.

"Haha! Well, it's a bit difficult to explain, " Gai cut in. "But I assure you it's nothing funny and all straight forward; it's to deal with the matters of the heart, body, and mind, and overall, about being a true Shinobi and a real man. It's unleashing the power of youth in its manifold layers and allowing love to triumph over it all!"

Tsunade became confused with Gai's explanation of the matter. "Just what the **_hell_ **are you talking about!?"

Just then, Shizune had returned to the Hokage's office, and both Gai and Kakashi couldn't help but gaze over towards her.

"Oh, hi fellas. Here on important business, I take it." Shizune smiled.

"Ah, more important than you know!" Gai said as he began smiling back at her and shaking his hips all around.

Being bothered by this, just wanting to be left alone, and trusting in two of her best Shinobi, Tsunade gave in to their request.

"While I'm usually strictly against sending any of my best Shinobi off on whimsical assignments, I'll grant your request, under the condition that you return no more than ten days from now." She told them.

"Really?" Kakashi asked, being taken by surprise by this.

"Yes. Now, please stop wiggling your hips in my office," She spoke pointedly to Gai."And just _**go.**_"

After they left the office, they both sorted out the rules of their challenge and decided that first thing in the morning, they'd be heading out toward the desert. Part of the rules included their being allowed to hinder the other in any way, non-fatally, from reaching the goal. In this, Gai felt fully confident.

"Prepare yourself, Kuh-Kashi! Because as of this moment on forward, we're in a race to Shizune's heart!" Gai spoke in a jubilant manner.

"Uh, yeah." _"Why does he have to make everything so overly dramatic?"_ Kakashi pondered.

And so they both headed home to prepare for their race ahead.


	2. Waterfall Vengeance

Kakashi and Gai woke up the next morning, both fully prepared to go through with the challenge which they had agreed to the day prior. However, Gai was, of course, more animated about the challenge than Kakashi could bring himself to be.

On the inside though, Kakashi did feel a burning passion, but not one of the power of youth as Gai had; this was a passion for actually being able to win over a love he's had his eyes on for some time. While he knew he might not accomplish this, he also felt fully confident that he wasn't going to allow Gai to accomplish it either.

"So are you ready Kuh-Kashi?" Gai asked with a grin on his face as he and Kakashi stood at the entrance of the Leaf Village, ready to head off toward the desert.

"Yep, got all I need. But be warned; I _won't_ be going easy on you." Kakashi stated as he smiled behind that mask he'd always wear.

"I don't expect it any other way, Kuh-Kashi. With the power of youth, I'll be likewise giving it my all, and you'd better expect nothing less than my best as I search for and find that desert rose!" He then gave a thumbs up.

"All right." Kakashi confirmed.

They both readied themselves, giving each other a look of determination, just before both dashed off, almost simultaneously.

For the first few minutes of them bolting through the trees, both were more focused on covering as much ground as possible, knowing they weren't given a lot of time to get to the desert, find the rose, and get back to the village. However, Gai believed as soon as Kakashi let his guard down just enough, would be the perfect time to make his move, setting Kakashi back from accomplishing the goal.

Gai's eyes dashed toward Kakashi's postion, which was just keeping up with his own. _"Now's the time to strike!"_

"Leaf Strong Whirlwind!"

"Hmm?" Kakashi noticed just in time and was able to dodge Gai's attack, but in doing so gave Gai the lead in their race.

_"So it's begun. This really isn't going to be easy."_ Kakashi thought to himself.

Gai felt satisfied in tripping Kakashi up enough to gain a small lead, but wasn't prepared for what happened next.

As he moved forward, he noticed something was off. Kakashi didn't seem to be catching up to him.

_"This is a bit odd. I know I pose a great enough challenge for Kuh-Kashi, but a move like that isn't enough to slow him down this much. Something's off indeed." _Gai continued to ponder, and remained wary.

Yet as wary as he was, Gai still triggered a series of paper bombs, set all around him, with an explosive force strong enough to fell all the trees before and behind him.

_"What's this!? But how'd Kuh-Kashi..."_

With not much time to think as the high and large trees were about to collapse on top of him, Gai used a tree in front of him to gain some momentum and bounce off each falling tree, dodging any that might hit, maneuvering his way through the chaos, until eventually he could more forward without danger.

_"Seems you're playing for keeps, Kuh-Kashi."_ Gai thought, feeling slightly impressed. _"But the power of youth doesn't give out so easily!"_

He continued forward rushing through the trees, believing his competitor to be much further ahead.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was wondering his next plan of action after hearing Gai set off the explosives he had set up the day prior, while Gai was still sleeping.

_"I know that won't have held him up for long, so what's my next move going to be?"_

But at that moment, a kunai had just flew right passed Kakashi's face, only just missing him, which caused Kakashi to be still on a branch for a moment.

_"I know my trap was a bit ... overdone, but I knew it wouldn't have killed Gai; doesn't he think he threw that a little too close for comfort, though?"_

But instead of seeing Gai make an appearance, it was an unknown Shinobi, bearing the headband of the Waterfall Village.

"And just who are you?" Kakashi asked frankly.

"I wouldn't have expected you to remember _me_, Kakashi of the Sharingan, having fell many enemies in battle much stronger than myself, or at least, stronger than what I _used_ to be. So, with that, I'll be brief; I was once one who you were sent to cut down in battle, for my having planned an attack to assassinate the Hokage of your village. And now I'm someone who's going to cut **_you_** down!" He exclaimed as he lunged at Kakashi with kunai in hand.

_"He can't seriously think that'll work on me; if he's really faced me before he'd know."_ Kakashi thought smartly.

_"Must be a trap!"_ Kakashi swiftly flew into the air as the Shinobi came down on the spot he was just standing in. And as Kakashi was in the air, a series of events took place.

His upward movement triggered a wire, which set off a slew of kunai from all directions; however, by Kakashi blocking many though being hit with others, after he weaved a hand sign, only caused the ricochets to land in areas around Kakashi, and set off the justu placed upon that particular area of the forest.

Being all connected by this jutsu, once the kunai landed, chakra was released, which began to form a dome around Kakashi from all the points the kunai were, which, though they weren't in a perfect circle, were still surrounding Kakashi, and being many which he blocked, made the jutsu stronger in its barrier.

Kakashi breathed heavily with kunai embedded in his back and side, as he looked through the purplish dome toward the Shinobi who set this all in motion.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan. Ha. What a joke. Can your sharingan see you out of this one? Or can you see that your time to die has finally come!?" The unnamed Shinobi mocked his prey.

Kakashi smiled behind that mask of his only to state, "No, it doesn't see that. But it did see straight through your plan fast enough for me to get out of the way." At that moment, his replacement jutsu was revealed.

What th-?" Kakashi had come out of hiding, throwing kunai at his opponent, who swiftly dodged, but was nearly engulfed in a fireball jutsu.

"Have to do better than that!" He yelled as he prepared to land on a branch, but was then hit by another Shinobi.

"Leaf Whirlwind!" Gai yelled, landing the move on the Waterfall Shinobi's, who then flew some ways off from where the two were.

"You know, I had this." Kakashi bluntly stated to Gai.

"Haha! Of course you did Kuh-Kashi, but as far as I see it, he's intruding in on our little competition, so why not help and be done with this quicker."Gai said smiling.

"I suppose."

After a no show of the attacker, Gai and Kakashi agreed to move it along, but to be on special guard, seeing there was now a threat out for them.

"So, it seems he's not alone." The unnamed Shinobi thought to himself.

"I'll have the pleasure of killing two Leaf Shinobi, and finally regaining respect among my fellow Shinobi of the Waterfall." He thought menacingly.


End file.
